ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakumen
Hakumen 'is one of the Six Heroes, and a playable character from ''BlazBlue series. Biography The Legacy of Hakumen *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)'' *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2010)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)'' *''BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012-2014)'' Appearance Hakumen follows a rather unique blend of cyborg and samurai. He wears semi-heavy white armor and a muscular body suit with a large collar and the traditional hakama present, ballooning pants common in samurai. His long bright blue hair is tied at the mane. All armored sections feature fully-functional crimson eyes with slit pupils. These eyes are not as much of an intimidation as much as the mask he wears; a completely white, two horned helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all, a feature that paralyzes even Ragna in fear. When he is in Amane Nishiki's Astral Heat, he appears as a cat-like figure with one strand of sliver hair, symbols on his stomach, and a smaller version of Ōkami. Personality Hakumen devotes his entire life to destroying the evils that corrupt the world, and wants to erase those he believes should not exist. He is a serious, no-nonsense sort who maintains a calm and collected presence, rarely letting things get to his head. However, he is also quite prideful and even arrogant sometimes, to the point of occasionally getting him into issues. He prefers to do things on his own, and hates to rely on others' assistance with anything. Despite being a powerful warrior, he is not without mercy, and even spared Ragna when he was injured. Being the future version of Jin Kisaragi, it's no surprise that the two share similar personality traits. Both are cold at times, but Hakumen is more focused rather than distant. He is essentially what Jin would be without the influence of Yukianesa or anyone else manipulating him. He knows that it is his destiny to destroy Ragna, being the bearer of the Power of Order, yet hates every bit of this fact, showing that he still cares about his brother. The only time he has ever dropped his calm and focused persona is during his Bad Ending, where Hazama cruelly tortures Tsubaki. Having lost Tsubaki previously and still loving her to the day, he displays extreme rage when anyone hurts her. Hakumen also seems to show much indifference toward his comrades, as he doesn't seem to enjoy encounters with Jubei, Valkenhayn and Trinity. However, he was greatly shaken and shocked when he encounters Phantom, before Rachel teleported him and Valkenhayn away from her. In Chrono Phantasma, judging from his speech patterns, he has mellowed somewhat. Theme Song Hakumen's theme song is '''"SUSANOOH" from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Hakumen_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Hakumen_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Hakumen (Chrono Phantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Story Artworks Hakumen_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Default Pose Hakumen_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Pre-Match Hakumen_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|DEFEAT! Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters from England Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in February Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2008 Category:BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Characters Category:BlazBlue: Centralfiction Characters Category:Deceased Characters